This invention relates generally to an enclosure for the upper end of a chimney, but more specifically pertains a cap that provides sufficient coverage for preventing the entrance of the elements or wildlife into the chimney flue, without detracting from the development of the necessary draft required for drawing smoke and fumes from the chimney.
A variety of chimney covers or caps are available in the prior art. Most of these designs are of the type that include a form exterior strap that is used for tightening of a wire screen securly around the exterior upper edge of the chimney flue, and while these type of caps may serve their purpose for providing some degree of coverage for the upper end of the chimney flue, they do leave something to be desired with respect to the esthetics of their devices when located in place.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an improved chimney cap that not only enhances the draft of smoke and fumes from a chimney to the leeward, but provides a cap that is pleasing in appearance and can be easily inserted and installed for firmly securing upon the chimney head through the agency of retention means that can be rendered functional in a minimum of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap wherein its integral band means that envelopes the upper end of the flue incorporates retention means that can be immediately tightened in place but yet be sufficiently concealed from view after its installation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap wherein the retention means includes appendages that can insert into and extend downwardly within the upper edge of the chimney flue, and yet be biased sufficiently in place for more permanent retention through the resiliency inherently designed into its retention means.
Still another object of this invention is to provide means for assuring precise positioning of the chimney cap upon its flue by incorporating shoulder means with the structure of its retentioners that limits the extent of application of the cap onto the chimney.
Still another object of this invention is to provide retention means for a chimney cap that bias at least at two points upon the interior of the chimney flue so as to assure that multiple pressure points guarantee that the cap shall remain in place upon the chimney regardless what type of inclement weather may be encountered.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap wherein its cover is displaced a sufficient distance heightwise from its chimney fastening band and structurally spaced apart by a foraminous means that yet allows the development of sufficient draft for removal of smoke and fumes from the chimney.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap that in one embodiment can be installed without the need for any other tools during its application.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap which in one embodiment can be permanently installed, while only necessitating a single tool such as a screwdriver or wrench.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chimney cap that is thoroughly structurally stable in its construction, but yet retains enhanced beauty in its esthetics due to its mechanical applicators and retention means being sufficiently concealed from sight.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.